schauspielerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Daniel Radcliffe
Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (* 23. Juli 1989 in Fulham, London) ist ein britischer Schauspieler . Bekannt wurde er thumb|153pxdurch die Verkörperung des Harry Potter in den Verfilmungen der gleichnamigen Romane von Joanne K. Rowling. Karriere Daniel Radcliffe wurde als einziges Kind von George Radcliffe und der Casting-Agentin Marcia Jeannine Gresham (geboren Jacobson) in einem Krankenhaus in West-London geboren. Sein Vater ist Protestant und stammt aus Nordirland. Seine Mutter ist Jüdin. Daniel Radcliffe selbst ist Atheist. Er leidet nach eigener Aussage an einer leichten Form von Dyspraxie, einer lebenslangen Koordinations- und Entwicklungsstörung. Daniel Radcliffe spielte bereits 1999 im Alter von zehn Jahren in der britischen Fernsehproduktion David Copperfield, einer Verfilmung des Romans von Charles Dickens, den jungen David Copperfield. Sein Kinodebüt absolvierte er 2001 in der John-le-Carré-Verfilmung als Leinwandsohn von Jamie Lee Curtis und Geoffrey Rush in John Boormans Der Schneider von Panama. 2001 wurde Radcliffe aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen genau wie seinethumb|Daniel Radcliffe bei der Premiere von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (2010) beiden Schauspielkollegen Emma Watson und Rupert Grint , die Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley verkörpern, schnell weltbekannt. Es folgten die Fortsetzungen Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (2002), Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (2004), Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (2005), Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (2007) und Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (2009). Für Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (2010 und 2011), das letzte Buch der Reihe, welches in zwei Filme aufgeteilt wurde, stand Radcliffe ebenfalls vor der Kamera. Er spielte auch die Hauptrolle Maps in dem Film December Boys. Daniel Radcliffe besitzt ein geschätztes Vermögen von 23 Millionen Pfund. Gegenwärtig zählt er laut dem amerikanischen Forbes Magazine zu den am besten verdienenden Jungschauspielern in Hollywood. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt er Gagen in Höhe von 19 bis 25 Millionen US-Dollar und rangiert vor den Amerikanerinnen Miley Cyrus (* 1992; 15-25 Mio. US-Dollar) und Mary-Kate und Ashley Olsen (* 1986; 15-22 Mio. US-Dollar) an der Spitze der Gehaltsliste. Außerdem ist er einer der bekanntesten finanziellen Unterstützer des Trevor Project. Auszeichnungen Radcliffe erhielt 2001 seine erste Auszeichnung in Hollywood vom „Hollywood Women’s Press Club“ als die „beste männliche Jugend-Entdeckung“. Der Variety Club of Great Britain kürte ihn im Februar 2002 zum „besten Nachwuchsdarsteller“. Im gleichen Monat bekam er den „Sir James Carreras“ als „hervorragendes neues Talent“. Im April 2002 wurde ihm der italienischen Filmpreis David di Donatello für seine außergewöhnliche Darstellung des Harry Potter und seinen Beitrag zur Zukunft des Kinos zugesprochen. In den Jahren 2001 bis 2005 und 2007 wurde Radcliffe von der deutschen Jugendzeitung Bravo ein Bravo Otto in der Kategorie männlicher Filmstar bzw. Kinostar (ab 2004) verliehen: 2001 und 2002 in Silber, 2003 in Bronze, 2004 in Silber und 2005 sowie 2007 in Gold. Im Juli 2007 verewigten sich Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson und Rupert Grint gemeinsam mit Abdrücken ihrer Hände, Füße und Zauberstäbe vor dem Grauman’s Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles. Filmographie * 1999: David Copperfield (TV) als junger David Copperfield * 2001: Der Schneider von Panama (The Tailor of Panama) als Mark Pendel * 2001: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) als Harry Potter * 2002: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) * 2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban) * 2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) * 2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) * 2007: December Boys als Maps * 2007: My Boy Jack (TV-Drama) als John Kipling * 2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) * 2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I) * 2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows: Part II) * 2012: Die Frau in Schwarz (The Woman in Black) * 2012: A Young Doctor's Notebook (vierteilige Miniserie) * 2013: Kill Your Darlings Synchronisation Die deutsche Stimme leiht ihm Nico Sablik seit dem Film Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, davor wurde er von Tim Schwarzmaier synchronisiert. Theater * 2002: The Play What I Wrote (West End) – Gastauftritt * 2007: Equus (West End) – als Alan Strang * 2008: Equus (Broadway) – als Alan Strang * 2011: How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (Broadway) als J. Pierrepont Finch * 2013: The Cripple of Inishmaan (West End) – als Billy Claven Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Britische Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmschauspieler